Bayangan
by ambudaff
Summary: [DH Spoiler] Sambungan Di Matamu, meski tadinya nggak akan ada sambungan...


**Bayangan**

_Sambungan dari Di Matamu. Tadinya tak akan ada sambungan, tapi plot yang ini melompat-lompat terus di depan mata_

Makam itu terbuat dari marmer putih. Mudah untuk membaca apa yang tertulis di sana tanpa membungkuk atau berjongkok.

Tapi Harry sudah hapal apa yang tertulis di sana. Ia menaruh sebuah karangan bunga di atasnya, di tengah-tengah.

Makam kedua orangtuanya.

Cukup lama juga ia berdiri di sana. Angin yang berhembus dingin menyayat kulit tidak diperhatikannya.

Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu. Ia mendengar-dengar dengan seksama.

Meski ia sudah tidak sepopuler dulu lagi—ia lega—tapi ia harus menerapkan Mantra Perlindungan agar ia bisa bebas menziarahi makam kedua orangtuanya tanpa gangguan penggemar. Mantra Perlindungan yang pernah dipakai Hermione saat mereka bersembunyi di Hutan Dean dulu.

Tapi seperti dulu saat ia merasa ada orang mondar-mandir—yang ternyata adalah Ron—sekarang juga ia merasa ada orang di luar. Berdiri diam.

'_Finite Incantatum,' _bisiknya perlahan, menghentikan Mantra Perlindungannya.

Dan Harry berbalik.

Orang itu ada di sana. Berdiri diam, jubahnya menutup rapat. Hanya rambutnya yang membingkai wajahnya, tak tertutup, dihembus angin. Memperlihatkan sedikit warna kelabu dari keseluruhannya yang hitam.

Harry tahu orang itu bisa menembus pertahanan Mantra Perlindungannya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia memilih diam menunggu hingga Harry menyadari kehadirannya.

Harry mundur memberi jalan agar ia bisa menziarahi makam kedua orangtuanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menziarahi makam ibunya. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata, keduanya sudah maklum.

Orang itu meletakkan setangkai bunga lily di bagian nisan yang kemungkinan adalah bagian ibunya. Tanpa kata, ia hanya tertunduk diam saja. Beberapa saat.

Kemudian ia menoleh pada Harry. Dan mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri makam-makam yang ada, dalam sunyi. Keduanya menunduk, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya Harry membuka mulut.

"Sir,"

Orang itu menoleh, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Saya benar-benar berterimakasih karena Anda telah menjaga saya."

Dia hanya menggeleng, masih tanpa kata. Karena Harry juga terdiam, dia akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Mengapa?"

Harry menarik napas. "Karena sebetulnya Anda bisa saja pergi setelah Mum meninggal. Tapi Anda tetap tinggal. Dan setelah saya datang ke Hogwarts, Anda memenuhi janji untuk menjaga saya, dengan segala cara. Padahal ... Anda sudah tidak ada kewajiban lagi. Hanya ... demi Mum."

Wajahnya kembali tak bisa dibaca. Dingin dan keras seperti dulu saat masih di Hogwarts. Tapi Harry sekarang sudah tak bisa ditipu dengan wajah seperti itu, dia tahu orang ini punya perhatian padanya.

Dia menarik napas panjang. "Lupakan saja, Potter."

"Harry."

"... Harry. Baiklah."

Harry masih menatap wajahnya. "Sir,"

"Severus saja."

Harry terdiam. Tanpa menyebut namanya, Harry meneruskan, "Bulan depan saya akan menikah. Dengan Ginny. Alangkah senangnya bila Anda bisa datang."

"Kau tahu kondisiku. Semua orang sudah tahu aku sudah meninggal."

Harry mengangguk. "Saya tahu. Hanya keinginan saja."

Wajah Snape tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia mengangguk kecil, melipat tangannya agar jubahnya menutup lebih rapat, dan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

* * *

The Burrow kini semarak. Lebih semarak dari saat perkawinan Bill-Fleur dulu, tentu saja sekarang masanya sudah damai, lalu yang akan menikah juga menurut Bill 'jauh lebih populer', lalu juga Mrs Weasley berkeras harus lebih ramai karena ini adalah pernikahan putrinya satu-satunya.

Harry merapikan jubahnya lagi.

"Sudah yang ke-enambelas kalinya, _mate_," Ron menghitung keberapakalinya Harry membereskan lipatan jubahnya—sambil nyengir.

"Awas nanti kalau tiba giliranmu," Harry menggumam sambil meninju main-main _best-man_-nya ini.

Dari kejauhan George memberi isyarat, pengantin wanita sudah tiba. Atau tepatnya, sudah siap, soalnya kan masih di situ-situ juga. Harry menahan napas.

Ginny cantik sekali, sebelah tangannya dibimbing Mr Weasley, sebelah tangan memeluk buket bunga. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan mendekati Harry.

Tapi perhatian Harry terbagi dua. Sekali melihat ke arah Ginny, sekali lagi melihat berkeliling, seperti menunggu seseorang. Semua orang yang ada dikenalnya baik, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Setengah berharap sebetulnya Harry menunggu, mengingat dulu ia menggunakan Ramuan Polijus saat pernikahan Bill, ia berharap juga akan ada kejadian serupa. Tapi rasanya tidak akan. Sampai sekarang Harry melihat satu-satu tamunya, semua tamu yang dia kenal.

Ginny semakin dekat. Harry menengok keliling lagi, berharap.

Mr Weasley melepas tangan Ginny, menyerahkan pada Harry. Harry menerimanya, dan mereka berdua bersiap.

Sekali lagi terakhir, Harry melihat ke belakang.

Semua tamu sudah melihat ke depan, konsentrasi ke arah pengantin. Tak ada yang melihat ke kiri-kanan, atau ke belakang.

Dan di keteduhan pohon-pohon nun agak jauh di sana, Harry melihat sosok seseorang memperhatikan. Dari kejauhan. Harry tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi Harry yakin siapa dia. Harry tersenyum.

Ia berbalik lagi ke arah Ginny, dan berkonsentrasi penuh sekarang.

"Apakah kau, Harry James, menerima Ginevra Molly …"

Saat selesai, saat Ginny akan melempar buket bunganya, saat perhatian orang semua terpusat pada Ginny, Harry melihat lagi ke arah tadi.

Orang tadi sudah tak ada.

Tapi ia datang tadi. Memenuhi janjinya.

**FIN**


End file.
